The goal of quality of service (QoS) is to assure treatment for traffic travelling via a network such that one or more performance metrics (e.g., an amount of latency, an error rate, an amount of bandwidth, an amount of throughput, an amount of jitter, etc.) is as close as possible to satisfying a target performance metric. In some cases, the QoS treatment level associated with the traffic may be determined based on a QoS class identifier (QCI) (e.g., QCI1 through QCI9).